


Silly Little Fool

by SylviaGoldingSmith



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: I don't like Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaGoldingSmith/pseuds/SylviaGoldingSmith





	Silly Little Fool




End file.
